The Beginning
by xTimexWarpx
Summary: The first day of school, from our beloved Chuck's point of view. The first time he ever met the friends that would shape his life. It's a one shot at the moment, If I get a few more good reviews I'll continue on! So, it's up to you, please R&R! Thanks!


_This is from Chuck's point of view, my first fan fiction ever, so be nice, but CC is good. Please R&R Thanks!_

_Also I don't own Gossip Girl, Though I wish I did! Thanks!_

I remember the first day of kinder garden like it was yesterday,

I was there early, my dad had to go to work and dropped me off outside of the school almost an hour before the first bell went. There was a steel bench for the parents to wait on after school for their kids to get out that I would sit on. It was usually cold, and always very hard, but I didn't complain, daddy would give me that 'big boy' speech if I did. I had that speech one to many times already.

This is what morning were like for me till he trusted me enough to give me permission to take my own cab or limo to school.

Back to the story though, I still can picture her, she was one of the last people to come into the class room. She was wearing a cute navy blue skirt and white shirt with black penny loafers. Her hair was in little curly dark brown piggy tails. The first thing I wanted to do when I saw her was pull them (I'm still not sure if that's a natural reaction or not?). She looked in my direction, my heart did a weird little dance, were it seemed to go slower and faster at the same time.

It took my only a moment to notice she wasn't looking at me, but at the blond haired boy I was playing blocks with.

That was the first time in my six years, I had even felt envy, even if I didn't know it at the time.

She came over, and calming introduced herself.

"Hello, My name is Blair Waldorf, and you are?" It was so formal, I was a little taken back, she held her hand out for us to shake.

"Charles…I mean, Chuck. I'm Chuck Bass." I shook her hand and she giggled slightly at my mix up, I was used to introducing myself as Charles around daddy's friends. Dad liked to call me Charles, it made me feel grown up. I told him I liked Chuck better, but he didn't care about that. He wanted me to be formal at all times, I swear I had my first suit before I could walk!

"The names Nate….Archibald." The little Blondie boy I had never even bothered to introduce myself too, slapped his hand again this little angel named Blair's hand instead of shaking it. She giggled louder at him then she had at me. I felt that emotion that I couldn't name at such a young age again.

Then just as the teacher was getting ready to start, another girl ran in, she was dressed in a knee length sparkly dress, her long blond hair was messy and she looked out of breath, as if she was running, still she didn't seem embarrassed about being late.  
"Ah, Serena. Your finally joining us!" The teacher said, laughing as the little girl closed the door behind her. She smiled a smile that could (and would in years to come) make men melt. Then as I gazed over at Blair who was gazing at Nate, I noticed a tiny bit of hurt on Blair's face, because Nate's eyes glued on Serena.

Still, as a friend should, Blair turned her eyes away from Nate, put on a smile, run towards Serena and embraced her in a large hug that Serena eagerly returned.

Next, I remember sitting on the circle mat, the teacher was reading some story about a fish with rainbow scales. It didn't interest me, so I started to take in the faces of my classmates. I saw two girls, in matching clothes, a denim skirt and halter top (ones top was blue and the other pink though,). I would later learn that these girls wouldn't grow out of this dress a like phase, and for all the years I've known them, their outfits related somehow.

My eye just passed over a lot of the other kids, no one seemed important till I reached Blair again, she was sitting down beside Serena, playing with her hair. She looked at that hair with such longing, I'll never understand that. Every now and then she would stop playing with Serena's long, straight hair to run her fingers through her shorter, curly hair and scowl, then go back to her new best friend's hair. It seemed like today was the day of envy for us little brunette children.

Serena sat listening to the story with interest, she was about the only kid in the class who appeared to have not already heard this story a thousand times. I wondered for a moment if maybe her mom didn't read to her like my nanny did, the thought quickly passed as I was six and didn't really care that much. I know now though that she didn't get as much attention from her mother after Eric was born when she was three (her mom was also out with boys a lot), so she might have never had that book read to her, I still have never asked.

My eyes then turned to Nate, or as I would grow up to call him, Nathaniel. I for the first time in my life (today seemed to be a day of firsts...) pulled a Blair and started comparing myself to my blond haired counterpart. I looked at him, with dirty naturally streaked blond hair in a fohawk, and touched my short one tone brown hair that my Nanny spent half an hour on getting the 'natural' messy look too. Then I looked at his face, his skin was tan compared to my pale nature. His emerald green eyes glittered, well without needing to look, I knew my hazel eyes just kind of glistened.

Kinder garden continued to work this way, Blair was best friends with Serena, me with Nate. We all interacted, but Serena didn't seem to like me that much...I'm pretty sure if Blair hadn't taken to me so quickly, Serena never would have bother to talk to me. She did enjoy talking to Nate though, that still made Blair mad, but she never said anything. I became her alternative, at the time, I excepted it, so that probably why until that infamous night in the limo, I always played the robin to her angry batman. A sidekick, always ready and excited for the times she needed me.

**This was the beginning of the rest of our lives.**

_So, There you go. I have finally finished it! Thanks for the support! Should I go on with other years and ideas? If do, Do you think I should stick with Chuck or would it be okay to change who's POV it is? Thanks._


End file.
